


Dear Gabby

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, gabby and sheila are like a female beck and jade!, new fic! it's like a victorious crossover thing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Sheila is a popular student at Hollywood Arts. Gabby is a freak and everyone is scared of her. What happens when they become pen pals? Is this a whole new chapter for their lives, or just the beginning? SHABBY! How they meet. Bade AU.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Britt N/Karmann, Gabby D/Sheila, Levy/Flore, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Parties and Penpals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reimagined Bade (Beck/Jade) AU! Enjoy!

Gabby West strolled into Hollywood Arts on a cool March afternoon. The sun was not out, but Gabby still felt hot all over. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was wearing all black- or perhaps she simply was cold-blooded. Most people would assume that it was the latter. Sighing, Gabby walked to her locker, her doc martens clicking off of the tile floor with each step. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Gabby turned upon hearing the voice, only to see that it belonged to her best and only friend, Levy Valentine. “What’s up?” 

“The sky,” Gabby deadpanned. She put her combination in and opened her locker as Levy pouted beside her. “I have English class. What do you want?” 

Levy bit her lip, swaying back and forth in a way that made Gabby slightly nervous. And she never, _ever_ got nervous. It wasn’t her style. “Well, um,” she placed her hands together and twisted them, her own anxious tick. “There is a party this weekend. Britt told me about it and-” 

“Britt told you about it?” Gabby scowled. Brittany Vega was one of the most popular girls at Hollywood Arts and Gabby despised the popular kids. They were rude, but not in a fun way like she was. They all thought that they were above the color black and called doc martens ‘emo boots’. It was safe to say that any party Britt would be going to was a party not worth attending. Not that Gabby was ever invited to parties, but still. 

Levy seemed to sense the tension in Gabby’s tone. “Y-yes. But Britt’s not mean like the other girls, I swear Gabby! Please, just-” 

“I have class,” Gabby said, breezing past Levy and leaving her in a haze of shame. She suspected that Levy would begin crying and did not wish to deal with the repercussions. Besides, Levy should know better. Gabby West did not go to parties; no one wanted her there. 

“Freak,” someone whispered as Gabby walked by. “Loser.” The voices continued but Gabby kept her head held high, entering her English class with an air of confidence that, while false, appeared natural to everyone else.

Gabby sat down in the back of the class, determined to get through the day without letting any tears fall. She was almost excited for English class to begin; the sooner it started, the sooner it ended as well. She opened up her notebook and was about to doodle a photo of Caleb Jarrus, her internet crush, when a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“You’re in my seat, goth chick.” Gabby looked up to see Karmann Harris, one of the most popular jocks at Hollywood Arts. There was no sport that Karmann did not play- they excelled at everything, even ping-pong. Not to mention that they were an excellent singer and songwriter, though Gabby would die before admitting such a thing. 

“So?” Gabby responded. “Pick a different spot. There are loads.” She gestured around the room at the dozens of empty chairs in order to make her point. Karmann simply laughed. 

“Sure. But the problem is that I want _this_ seat.” They punctuated their words with a swift punch to the side of the desk, causing Gabby to jump in her seat. Gabby could talk the talk, but she knew that, against Karmann, she would be unable to walk the walk. If Karmann were to propose a fight behind their local Target after school, Gabby would bruise faster than Levy cried about it. The only upside to bruises were that they ultimately turned a beautiful dark purple, one of Gabby’s most favorite of colors. 

“Fine,” Gabby grumbled, getting up from the seat. She made sure to grab her notebook, which was filled with embarrassing self-insert fanfiction of her and Caleb Jarrus, along with her innermost thoughts. If Karmann got a hold of that notebook, well… Gabby did not want to think about it. 

“Good morning class,” their English teacher, Mr. Sheev, greeted just as Gabby took a new seat. “Today we are beginning our writing unit!” The class collectively let out groans, but Gabby was secretly pleased. Writing was one of her many talents, though her father did not appreciate it. The only talent her father recognized had nothing to do with the arts. He hated the fact that Gabby went to Hollywood Arts, often snickering at the fact that she only had one friend. 

“Now class, don’t groan just yet,” Sheev continued. “I have a fun assignment in mind for all of you, I promise.” 

“How fun can homework be?” Gemma, another popular girl, shouted out. The class snickered. 

“Very fun!” Sheev said, not noticing the venom behind Gemma’s voice. “We are going to be partaking on a fun adventure in order to strengthen all of our writing skills. See, I have placed all of your school e-mail addresses into a hat, along with the e-mails of the people in my other period English classes. Each of you will choose an e-mail from the hat. The e-mail you choose will be that of your new pen-pal!” 

“What?” Gemma spoke again, voicing the question on everyone’s minds. Sheev continued to explain. 

“Once you pick an e-mail out of the hat, you will be required to write to your pen-pal at least once a day, excluding weekends. However, you can certainly write more if you wish- but not less. I will be checking your school accounts in order to make sure that your e-mails have been sent each school day, but will be unable to read the content of these e-mails, so fret not my pets!” 

Karmann raised their hand and decided to talk before Mr. Sheev acknowledged them, as that was just the kind of person that they were. “What if we don’t want to talk to the person we pick out of the hat? Can’t we just partner up?” Sheev grinned. 

“Great question, Karmann. There is a catch to this assignment. Each of you will remain anonymous! You are not permitted to reveal your identities to your pen-pals until after the period for this assignment is completed. Any other questions?” The class was silent. Gabby resisted the urge to scream. Talking to strangers was her worst nightmare. She would certainly be failing this assignment. 

Mr. Sheev went around the classroom with a black top hat as each student pulled a slip of paper out of the hat that had an e-mail scrawled on it in blue ink. Gabby shuddered. Mr. Sheev could have been considerate enough to write with a black pen at the very least. 

When Mr. Sheev held out the hat to her, Gabby considered not taking a slip of paper. She decided against this, however, as refusing to partake would definitely warrant a visit to the principal’s office and she had already been there three times that week. Gabby reached her hand into the top hat, sighing all the while, and pulled out a slightly large slip of paper. As Mr. Sheev made his way to the next student, Gabby opened the paper and looked at the e-mail address written on it. 

**villainfucker@mail.hollywoodarts**

Well. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Litter and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila talks to Karmann, litters, and receives an e-mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Levy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVY! I (and Flore Shapiro) love you!!!!!!!!!! <3 Now leave a review or perish!

Sheila Oliver crumpled the paper that she had gotten from Mr. Sheev’s English class. She did not need it anymore- she already had memorised the writing on it. 

**thatsgreatzeb@mail.hollywoodarts**. 

Or, in other words: Sheila’s new penpal. The person whom she was stuck with until this stupid assignment was over. The slip of paper bounced off of the garbage can she threw the paper towards. Sheila did not bother to pick it up. Popular kids could get away with littering at Hollywood Arts. Some nerd would clean it later. 

“Hey!” Sheila’s best friend, Karmann, jogged over to her. They frowned upon seeing the look on Sheila’s face. “What’s the prob, dog?” This was a catch phrase of Karmann’s, one that Sheila never quite understood. 

“I just got back from Mr. Sheev’s class,” Sheila answered. She apparently did not have to elaborate, as Karmann’s face fell further. 

“Oof. You got that penpal assignment too?” Sheila nodded. “Do you know who you got?” 

“The point is to be anonymous, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Karmann conceded. “But sometimes the e-mails can be super obvious. Like mine.” They reached into their pocket and pulled out a white slip of paper before reading, “ _gingerrights@mail.hollywoodarts_. See? It’s clear who I got.” 

Sheila hummed. “Who?” Karmann made a face, a sign that Sheila was not following a clear path of logic. 

“Brittany Vega! She’s a ginger.” 

“Sure,” Sheila scoffed. “But so are a few other people in our grade. Doesn’t mean you got Britt’s name out of the hat.” 

Karmann waved a hand. “Whatever. I’m right and you know it.” 

Just then, the two friends spotted a group of nerds walking towards them. Makayla Lorraine headed the pack, with Flore Shapiro and Ashley Akatski following behind. Just as Sheila had suspected, the group halted when they spotted the slip of paper lying on the cold hard ground. 

“Stop!” Makayla shrieked. “Sin!”

Flore peered over Makayla’s shoulder, face curious. “What is it?” They asked as Ashley craned her neck in order to get a better view. 

Makayla picked up the paper and hissed as though it had burned her. “Litter,” she said. Flore and Ashley shook their heads in sync. 

“Probably from one of the popular kids,” Ashley remarked. Makayla nodded, moving to throw the paper in the bin, when Flore spoke. 

“Don’t throw it away,” they said, their voice quivering. “Maybe I can use that to write-” They trailed off deliberately, realising that they had said too much. Karmann snickered upon watching the three interact. 

“Shapiro probably wants to use it for their next diary entry,” they laughed. “‘Dear diary, today I was a loser.’ Oh wait, that’s everyday.” Sheila chuckled alongside Karmann, but her heart was not in it. 

“What do you want to write with it?” Makayla was asking Flore as Sheila turned her attention back towards the group.

“R-rien,” Flore stuttered. “I mean… nothing. Sorry, it’s hard to switch back to English sometimes.” This made perfect sense, as Flore was French. They also spoke German, but Sheila thought that German was a scary language, so she preferred to focus on the French bit. 

Just then, Levy Valentine walked past the group. Flore’s face immediately turned red, a fact that their friends jumped on. “You have a crush on Levy!” Ashley was saying, but Sheila was not paying attention to them anymore. No, her attention was on the person walking behind Levy, cloaked in black like a mysterious figure from the nineteenth century. 

Gabby West. 

Gabby was a loser. No doubt about it. And yet… and yet. Sheila was drawn to Gabby like a mutton-chopped man was to genocide. Gabby was beautiful- an enigma wrapped up in a riddle; a riddle that Sheila longed to solve. She couldn’t, though. She knew that she couldn’t. Gabby was a loser and Sheila was popular. Perhaps Britt would understand if Sheila were to speak to Gabby, as Britt was friends with everyone, but Karmann and Gemma surely would not. She would become an outcast, and if there was one thing that Sheila despised more than working the closing shift at Target, it was the prospect of being an outcast.

Suddenly, Sheila’s phone pinged. 

“Who is it?” Karmann questioned as Sheila realised that Gabby had long gone and finally dragged herself out of her thoughts. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her iPhone. The screen read that she had received an e-mail.

Sheila opened up her school e-mail and was greeted by a surprising sight. 

**Dear villainfucker,**

**Is that what you would like me to call you? Villainfucker? I can, don’t get me wrong, it’s just… weird. Like me.**

**See, I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in and… I don’t want to fit in. No one has ever seen me without my stupid doc martens. That’s weird.**

**But I don’t care. I hope that you hate this assignment as much as I do. I’m only doing this because I have a 99% in this class right now and I can’t afford to lose any marks.**

**Bye,  
Zeb (that’s my new nickname, okay? Okay).**

The e-mail was abrupt and to the point. Some may have found it rude, but to Sheila it was amusing. 

Sheila Oliver found herself smiling for the first time that day.


End file.
